Three Dads and One Mom
by Kaya's novel
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff remains unpregnate due to her husband's infertility, so she undergoes a Sperm cell Donation. But what happend if the uncertain father is either 3 of the downers? AU,Gender Bender,one-shot slash and abit of OOC.
1. Prologue

**_Author's comment: _**Hello, everyone! Hi, I'm a Harry Potter fan and I've written a story about the Four Founders of Hogwarts, only, a bit more wacko. XD This story is inspired by the Korean television series "Three Dads and One Mom"(or whatever the title is.)

Staring: Kim Yoo Jin as Song Na Young (Lizette) Jo Hyun Jae as Han Soo Hyun (Jake) Jae Hee as Choi Kwang Hee (Jayden) Shin Sung Rok as Na Hwang Kyung Tae (Ariel)

**_Warnings:_** Just some gender bender, mild language and slash and some craziness! XDD

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything. (But I wish I did own the Four Founders.:D) I DO own Mr. Hufflepuff and the medi-doctor, though so...yeah. READ ON!!

* * *

_Prologue _

_One afternoon, at St. Mungo's…_

"You mean we have to WHAT?!"

A man with black hair and brown eyes yelled frantically at another man in front of them. The other man was a medical wizard, wearing long white robes and was sitting on a wooden chair near his desk. He had shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and was rather tall.

He gave a sigh of exasperation and spoke up, "Sir, please calm down! I haven't explained everything yet. You have to reconsider the conditions of-"

"Absolutely not! I will not—no, never reconsider this…This…AH!!" The other wizard jumped of his seat and screamed to the top of his lungs. "Oh, Merlin! Why am I cursed as such? What kind of husband am I?!" He continued hysterically while pulling his dark locks. A woman who sat next to him sighed sympathetically. She had long, wavy blond hair and sky-blue eyes while wearing a long, yellow dress with black trimmings.

She said sweetly to the man, " Paul, dearest. I think you should just sit down. It's not healthy for a man to panic." The witch grabbed her husband's arm and led him to go back to the couch they were sitting on. "And don't worry, the doctor said there's another way to--"

"Oh, Helga! How can you love a man who can't even grant you a heir?" Paul rebuked unhappily. He placed his hands on his face as he cursed himself without gratitude. Helga was quite surprised with her husband today. Usually he was the calm, knowing and opportunist man she knew and loved. But now he was the very opposite: nervous, obtuse and completely pessimistic. Not to mention, totally off his bonkers! In a want to enlighten her husband's attitude, she gently grabbed his chin and let their eyes meet.

"Hear me out, Paul! You have no such reason to speak like that! How could have I gladly married you if I didn't love you? And further more, I'd love you all the same even if you and I don't have a child of our own. But this nice doctor has given us a chance to have a healthy baby," Helga stopped talking when she saw her husband's teary expression. She softened a bit and added, "Even if the child isn't truly ours, I'm happy all the same." She gave a soft kiss on Paul's lips and was about to let go when her husband grabbed her hand and kept it firm on his face.

Paul tried to reflect on his wife's words, all the while looking into her blue eyes. After a few moments (although it felt like an eternity to Helga) he let go of her hand and replied with a slightly trembling voice. "You…you really mean it?" Paul asked and couldn't help but smile when she nodded cheerfully. He slightly perked up and said, " He he. Somehow, you always know how to get to me. Very well, if it makes you happy, we'll do it." Helga sat up and gave her husband a tight, warm hug.

_Well, this is a rather awkward and yet touching situation. The man's a complete fruit basket and the woman's unbelievably calm!_ The medi-wizard thought to himself after watching the scene in front of him.

Surprised yet contented, the wizard hugged her back. " Still, it seems too bad that the child won't completely be ours—"

Well, that is not exactly so." The other wizard in the room, after what seems as a haven of silence, finally interrupted. "Helga _will _be the one to give birth to the infant, but due to Sir Hufflepuff's infertility, there is only one more option if you want a child of your own. And seeing as there aren't much children left in the streets these days, there is no other choice." He stopped as he lookked at the couple's reaction. Paul looked like he was going to lose his gut while Helga gave a hopeful expression.

"Well, what is it then? Tell us!" Paul spoke, but might have screamed the last part with a sound of command.

"The only way to get Helga pregnant," The doctor announced," is to go under a _sperm cell donation."_

* * *

**End of Chapter! Yay! I'm story writing! gives cake and candy to everyone**

**Well, I think you all know who are the donators for this story. Next chappie: Godric's Interview (or can anyone give me a better one. sweat drops)**

**_Review PLEASE!!_**


	2. Conversations in the forest

**_Author's comment:_** HI!!! Sorry for the lack of updates. The Internet and school keep bugging me so I had less time to write any new chapters.T_T Hopefully this December, I might have more time to actually update this story. Also, thank you to the people who 'watched' this story in their Alert list.*gives candies and flowers* Bwahahahaha!! Long-VERY LONG- chapter!XDDD

This story is inspired by the Korean television series "Three Dads and One Mom"(or whatever the title is.)

Staring: Kim Yoo Jin as Song Na Young (Lizette) Jo Hyun Jae as Han Soo Hyun (Jake) Jae Hee as Choi Kwang Hee (Jayden) Shin Sung Rok as Na Hwang Kyung Tae (Ariel)

**_Warnings:_** Just some gender bender, mild language, one-shot slash and OOC-ness. Not to mention each character going bonkers once in awhile.:D

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Four Founders. But I do own Mr. Hufflepuff, the medi-wizard(I have to name him something. Any suggestions?) and the family in this chappie.^_^ READ ON!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 2: Conversations in the forest_

The sun was shining early in the morning deep within the woods. Sounds coming from different types of sources could be heard and many flowers were open, blooming and growing with the sunlight. Animals of various sizes were awaking from their slumber from the night. And short after, birds were singing their songs and the animals set to their daily routine. All was peaceful.

Near the edge of the forest, a small village could be seen. Different cottages were around the land and a market was in the village square. Shops and vendors of many sorts were aligned and people were walking around, trying to find what they wish to buy. A farmer could be seen hurtling his livestock to be sold in the market and a land lord testing the products of a perfume shop. (Probably finding a gift for a lady) Children were playing as their parents were on errands or doing their jobs. As early as it rose, the town was rather active.

Just at the rural part of the village, a young man, not any older than 21, was sitting on a low tree branch as he watched the towns people move about. He had slightly long-auburn hair and bright golden eyes. He wore a look of tranquility and had a warm feeling in his eyes. His clothes, of brownish cloth, black-leather boots and a dark-grey pointed hat, (Not to mention a hollow-wooden wand in his pocket) suggested his status as a wizard, but the people never gave much notice to this for he had lived in the village since birth and they considered him 'safe'. Alighted at his side was an unsheathed silver sword, bearing his name. And on one hand, he carried a wooden flute, engraved with Celtic designs. And as he watched the birds hum away their songs, he lifted the instrument to his mouth and began to play a melody alongside them.

The haven of music was slightly disturbed by far away laughter coming from an unknown source. But before the laughter became any louder, the youth hid behind the tree's higher branches and laid quiet, hoping to see who made that sound of glee. What he saw was a family of three: a father with a knowing look on his face, a mother with a cheerful expression and a child who was simply happy with the company of his parents. (Both of whom were holding the boy's hands) The child decided to run about, but before he could start at least a meter, his father carried him by the waist and held him higher before giving the boy a warm hug. The mother decided to join in and the child, feeling the love his parents had for him, tried to hug them back.

As he watched the scene before him, the young wizard couldn't help but smile yet feel envious for the three. He started to have thoughts in his head that might explain why. Long had it been that his family and friends (mainly his father, who wanted a grandchild before he could die) had tried many times to find him a spouse, but all were failure for the boy had no taste whatsoever for most women. And during back then, he longed for a single life of adventure and excitement, but slowly that desire turned into a want for settlement and a family of his own. But seeming of this urge, he was not regretful and simply pushed the matter at the back of his mind. He knew that most women, whether charming or beautiful, could ever satisfy his liking.

The red-head went back to watching the three people again and simply adore their happiness. This time, the father tackled his child to the ground and began to tickle the boy. The child tried to fight it, but couldn't control himself and started laughing from all the tickling. The mother once again joined in and the laughter was so immense that everyone seemed to join the merriment. The young man in the tree wanted to have a better view and skimmed a bit on the branch to get closer. But as he did, the branch became weak and broke little by little by the boy's weight.

"Oh my god…you idiot!" he whispered frustrated with himself as the branch began to break.

And with a loud crack, the branch gave way and the youth fell from the tree and to the ground, screaming before falling on his face and rather upside down. "Owwww!!!! Oh dammit! You never were very stealthy, were you, you douche?" he yelled to himself before trying to sit in a proper position, all the while trying to rub the dirt and pain off his face.

_That's the last time I'll every spy on anyone while in a tree again._ He thought to himself before looking in front of him. The family he was watching was now looking at him in an alert and eerie manner. He never really liked too much attention. His face started to redden with embarrassment before the father of the family gave a knowing smirk before speaking up.

"Glad to see you too, Gryffindor. Almost forgot how much of a 'morning bird' you are." The man chuckled as Gryffindor smiled sheepishly at the man. His blush only deepened when the woman spoke up as well. She gave a slight giggle before saying, "Godric, I don't think falling off a tree and cursing yourself is considered a hobby for most of your age. Is it, Derrick?" She and her husband both helped Godric to his feet.

"Doesn't that hurt, dearie?" she said sympathetically.

"He he, well maybe a bit." Godric cut himself off as he looked at woman's worried face." But I'm okay right now! Now worries, Isabella." He tried to convince the woman but to no avail.

"Don't 'no worries' me, young man. You fell off a high tree branch and in no way whatsoever can I believe you weren't hurt!" Isabella scolded the poor boy before she started checking him for any bruises from the fall.

Derrick chuckled once more before adding, "Isabella, try to give the boy some space for him to bre-"

"GODRIC!" The child, who throughout Godric's fall lay quite until he couldn't control himself, ran to the young man excitedly and hugged him by the waist. "Godric Godric! Can you show me some of your magic? Huh, Godric? Huh?" The boy asked eagerly while jumping up and down, waiting for the wizard to reply. His mother tried to pry his son of Godric and explained, "Jeremy, Godric just fell off a branch and is now hurt. I don't think he's in the mood to-"

"No need, Isabella. I think I have a few tricks up my sleeves for the boy." He winked at Jeremy and took out his wand. The boy watched as Godric picked up an unknown seed from the ground and gave it to Jeremy. With a wave and a tap of his wand, the seed soon started to change and not for long, it turned into a bright red apple. Jeremy was quite amazed by the spell Godric did and looked him in the eye. "That was awesome!" he explained happily. "Can I eat it?"

"Sure. Why not?" Godric answered before watching the boy give a crunchy bite on the red fruit. He chuckled fondly at the boy and patted him on the head. "Promise me you'll eat lots of healthy fruits so you can be big and strong like your father here, okay little woodchuck?" He smiled when the boy nodded his reply and the father looking proud of the compliment the golden-eyed youth gave him.

_Now I'm REALLY jealous of not having my own family._ Godric thought this as he prepared himself before telling the family that he was off. "Oh, won't you join us for supper later, Godric? Please?" Jeremy asked hopefully and gave Gryffindor the old "puppy-dog-eyes" routine.

The wizard merely giggled and replied, "No can do, Jerm. The Auror's Department is waiting for me and I get very busy when it does." Godric tried to leave but Jeremy kept hold of him by the waist. "Well, can I come with you then?" the boy asked.

"Jeremy! I think Godric has not the time or the energy after he comes home. So I don't think he'll be joining us very much." Isabella tried to convince his son while trying to pull him from the wizard. When she finally did so, Godric brushed off some invisible dust of his clothes, waved good-bye to the family and was on his way.

The path from the forest to the Wizard Council wasn't very straightforward. The branches and roots of the trees, the unleveled soil and rocks on the road made Godric's journey more complicated. Unfortunately, the young man forgot his broom (and to this, he cursed himself even more) and even if he did, he wouldn't want to scare any muggle he might see along the way. And here he was, walking irksomely in the forest with no easy was of getting out.

"You fool, why do you have to be so forgetful?" He practically screamed the last part as he went deeper into the forest. But before he was halfway to the Council, he saw another man (only slightly older than him) in the forest. With his black hair, brown eyes and yellow tunic, Godric immediately recognized the man. He quickly ran to the man and hugged him warmly.

"Paul! You old badger, where did you come from?" Godric asked eagerly ask the other man hugged him back. "Hey! Who are you calling old?" the man named Paul said before collecting himself for an answer. "Well, where else would you be once you get hitched?" he winked at Godric and the other wizard didn't need him to repeat what he said before he understood the phrase. "Well well! So, you've been busy, haven't you? How many do you have?" He asked intentionally to the raven haired man. Paul was quite shock by the question. He shifted his feet a bit before answering, "Well, yes I have been busy. And um…No, I'm afraid I don't have any." He blushed as Godric gave him an astonished look.

Godric looked at the older wizard unbelievably and questioned him once more. "None? Why none? I thought you and Helga have been married for two years now! I could have sworn you'd have children by now." He explained all the while dumbfounded by the fact that Paul still had no children.

"Yes, well." Paul coughed a few times before continuing. "That's kind of why I went to look for you before going to the Council." Godric gave a confused and questionable look. "Look for me? Why for?" He pointed to himself while saying this and wanted an answer from Paul even more.

"Um, maybe I should explain while walking, shall we?" Paul guided his red-headed friend out of the forest and began their conversation while going to work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_YAY!!! There! So, what do you think? Huh? Huh?_**

**_Haha, Gryffindor's pretty random in this chapter, huh?_**

**_Next Chapter: Yeah, the guy with the blue obsession thing.(Note: Rowena's name will be changed to Rowan in this story, okay?)_**

**_REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!!!!*gives you puppy dog eyes*_**


	3. A Seer's Vision

**_Author's comment:_** Haha, the chapters seem to get longer,huh?:D Well, here's chapter 3 everyone. For anyone who hasn't read the memo on Chapter 1, Rowena is now Rowan since I gender-bendered her to fit the story

This story is inspired by the Korean television series "Three Dads and One Mom"(or whatever the title is.)

Staring: Kim Yoo Jin as Song Na Young (Lizette) Jo Hyun Jae as Han Soo Hyun (Jake) Jae Hee as Choi Kwang Hee (Jayden) Shin Sung Rok as Na Hwang Kyung Tae (Ariel)

**_Warnings:_** Just some gender bender, mild language, one-shot slash and OOC-ness. Not to mention each character going bonkers once in awhile.:D

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Four Founders. But I do own Mr. Hufflepuff, the medi-wizard( WAHHH!!! I need a name for this guy soon! Can anyone give me a good name for a doctor?) I also own the Jeremy and his parents, Isabella and Derrick. And the brown cat,too. .^_^ READ ON!!

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Seer's vision_

Noon slowly approached the day as the sun shone brightly at a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing, a small cottage of hay and thatch stood humbly. No window could be seen around it and no one knows what hides inside. The only known entrance was a door made of oak wood. As it stood, a tawny cat perched itself atop the cottage's bushy roof and lay at ease all the while. It laid there for a short amount of time before it suddenly perked its ears upright. The crushing of leaves and breaking of twigs could be heard. At once it leaped from the roof and landed softly, feet first. Alertly, it scanned the area around the clearing and found who disturbed his slumber.

A figure came out of the woods. A man hooded in a black cloak could be seen walking towards the building. He was carrying a bundle of scrolls with one hand and a sack with the other. His face was handsome and vibrant, of raven-blue hair and brown eyes. Adored in blue robes with silver and bronze embroidery and black boots with metal clippings, these seemed to emphasize his features.

He stopped at the front door and reached for something in his pocket. When he finished his search, in his hand was a cedar wand with small Greek letters carved on it. He tapped the door knob several times and whispered, "_Abre!_" As soon as this was said, the door magically opened to reveal a flight of stairs, before he entered, he looked down and saw the brown cat meow, walked towards him and looked at him with yellow eyes. He smiled warmly and bent down before striking the animal's fur gently. As he did, the cat purred affectionally and rubbed itself round the man's lower legs.

"Now where did you come from?" He asked it as it continued purring. The man glanced at the stairs before looking at the cat.

"Come on. Follow me." He went down the stairs as the cat followed suit.

***

It took awhile for the man to finish going down the long flights of stairs. When he finally reached the bottom, two large wooden doors with brass door handles stood tall and open in front of him. Within them, a hall of activeness and espionage was about. Wizards, witches and as well as other beings walked about to and fro were busy doing assortments of work. A goblin was talking to a man carrying small a wooden chest. Their conversation appeared to be about whether the man should invest the money he had or not. Another scene was a woman speaking to a clerk about her meeting with someone about an employment. Still he saw three men were arguing about who would bring some kind of paperwork. From what the wizard could hear, the three were saying things about "Apparition" and "Disapparation". It surely was the usual in the Wizard Council.

Before going any further, the man checked whether his feline friend was still with him. He turned around and found the cat just at the first flight of stairs. He urged the cat to follow him and it did so. He picked up and hid his friend inside his cloak. The Council didn't allow animals to be brought inside, much to his delight.

He went on, but he only walked a few steps before he saw an elf, ragged in an old potato sack (And at the sight, the man gave sympathy), running toward him. When it reached him, the elf spoke in a squeaky and trembling voice.

"Would you be Detective Ravenclaw?" It asked.

Then the wizard known as 'Ravenclaw' nodded his reply. As he did, the elf reached into his sack and gave Ravenclaw a scroll, with his name written in gold ink. He took it from the creature before dismissing it. As he unrolled the parchment, he saw that the writing was written in blue ink and read:

_Dear Rowan Ravenclaw,_

_I must speak to you immediately in the Department of Rights and Magic Justifications. Please enter Room 464. Be reminded that the subject you and I are to discuss is private and I request that you keep our meeting a secret. Please do hurry and handle with care._

The letter did not mention who it was from. With the matter aside, Ravenclaw was quite puzzled.

'_I haven't even started work and already something suspicious occurs'._ Rowan rolled it up and he was off. As they made his way to the Department of Rights and Magic Justifications, Rowan saw there another flight of stairs. This time, it was only in an amount for one floor up. As he climbed upstairs, he had to slow down to let his cat friend go through first.

***

When he was finally in the designated Department, he saw that it was a long hall of doors. Each door was made of grayish-black oak and had different numbers in golden plates assigned to it. But everybody was too busy with their jobs. The hall seemed empty and the only person outside was a young janitor with honey-colored hair and freckles, mopping up something on the floor. As he approached the boy, Rowan didn't need to hesitate and asked. "Um, excuse me, young man, but could you direct me to Room 464?"

The boy immediately stopped what he was doing, nodded to the older wizard and escorted him round the hall. Rowan marveled at how well architected the hall seemed to be. The hall was lighted by glass containing a sort of luminous magic, highly-decorated arched could be seen passed each door and several portraits of famous wizards and witches were hanging on the redwood walls. When the janitor stopped, he faced Rowan again and said, "Here we are, sir. Room 464, just like you wanted. Should I go now?" Rowan dismissed the boy and turned to open the door.

Suddenly, he stopped. Something flashed into his mind. He gave out a smirk and took out his wand.

"My day just got a lot more interesting."

***

Helga Hufflepuff sat patiently on the oak wood desk inside her amber-colored office, swaying her legs as she did. As early as she had come to work, she finished most of her daily paper work and had some free time before her visitor could arrive. But it appeared as time had passed more than expected. "Where in on earth is he? He should have been here by now." She glanced at the clock and noticed that it has been 30 minutes since she sent for him. Shimmying as she sat, Helga decided to continue the rest of her paper work while she waited.

She was about to read an article about magical creatures and their tamers when a knock was heard at her door. Helga started towards it and opened the door. "May I help you?" She greeted politely.

The person in front of her was a wizard cloaked in black and was wearing robes of orange and black. He had messy blond hair and very radiant skin. The man then spoke in a rather loud voice. "Yes, I'm here to do interviews with the members of this Department. Would you by any chance be Helga Abigail Hufflepuff?" Helga was quite puzzled with the question. She had not prepared anything fir anything unexpected that day. The man then made a board and a quill appear out of nowhere as he entered the room and glanced back at Helga, waiting for her response.

When she finally got out of her state of astonishment, Helga found herself and answered in a formal manner. "Why, yes. That would be me. What questions will you be asking me for this interview?" She then gestured the wizard to sit down on a nearby chair. He did so and soon Helga followed suit. And as soon as she did, the man responded. "Yes, um. No threat. The interview will only be a short one. Now tell me. Is it true that you used to sleep with a stuffed bear during your younger years?" He then looked her in the eye. "Any craving for almost any stuffed toy possible?"

"A what?" Helga was very startled with the question. She gave him a face, telling the man that she did not take the question seriously and thought him to be completely mad. _Is he really serious? 'Are these the kinds of question he'd ask for an interview? And moreover, how did he know that I adored stuffed animals when I was little?' _As random thoughts and conclusions entered her head, she glanced slowly into the man's eyes. She noticed that they were a vibrant hazel brown and had a feeling of wistfulness and intelligence. Then finally something came into her mind.

Suddenly she stood up, placed her hands on her hips and began laughing gaily. Only one person she knew had brown eyes with that feeling. And only one person knew about her stuffed animal obsession. The man himself was soon chuckling himself as Helga tan up and gave him a hold-on hug, laughing all the while.

She then backed up a bit to look at him and said excitedly. "Oh my god! Rowan! Is that you, you sly fox?"

Then the man named Rowan took out his wand and pointed it to his head. It soon turned into a bluish-black and was finer than it had been a while ago. He then pointed it to his robes and changed them back to a rich blue with bronze and silver trimmings. He immediately hugged Helga back and spoke knowingly.

"Of course it was me! Who did you expect, Merlin?" Rowan answered with his eye brows raised before uttering through laughs. "I mean, who else would know that you used to sleep with a teddy bear?" They were now both laughing at how weird yet amusing the previous situation was. When they finally calmed down, the first to speak was Helga.

"You git! Why did you have to change form and startle me like that?" She pouted.

"He he, sorry." The raven-haired wizard replied. "I couldn't resist. You know I can't help but take the chance to make you laugh. Anyways, I think—"

Suddenly his cat friend came out of his cloak and landed into Helga's arms. It purred warmly and Helga couldn't help but giggle and pet the little creature. She gave Rowan a smug expression, only to make him blush slightly. And her tactic worked. Rowan's cheeks were reddening as he spoke.

"I think this is from you, my dear." He took out the letter he had receive earlier and handed it to Helga. She gave him a curious look. "How did you know that this was from me?" She asked as she settled the feline on her desk and the brunette placed his sack next to it. Then Rowan gave out a cackle before giving a come back.

"I had a vision before I entered the room. Figured you were in there and wanted to trick you." He smirked while Helga continued giggling.

"That explains things. I almost forgot that you belonged to a family of Seers." She spoke before sitting back on her chair.

"Constant vigilance, my dear Hufflepuff!" Rowan exclaimed. "Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me? You said it was a private matter. Why is it so?" he questioned his blond friend as he stroke the tawny cat.

"Oh, that's right. Well," she glanced at their feline companion before continuing, "Where did your little friend come from?" She couldn't resist and grinned slightly.

Rowan glanced at it and said, "Oh him? Well, he followed me here. I don't know why, though." He then remembered the sack he brought.

"It's either he likes me or he preferred the tuna lunch in my sack."

_______________________________________________________________________

**_What do you think of this one? I'm not sure if I gave a good characterization of Rowena as a man.-_- But I love the cat.:D Haha._**  
_**BTW, "Abre" means "Open" in Spanish.  
**_

**_Next Chapter: *coughSlytherincough*  
_**

**_REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!!!!*gives you puppy dog eyes*_**


	4. Sliver Lining

**_Author's comment:_** New chapter!XDD Finally, introduction of the last of the Founder Four! Hope you'll like this one.

Also, thank you very much,TheEntertainer26, for complimenting my characterization of Rowan(Rowena). I wasn't all too sure about him.^^6

This story is inspired by the Korean television series "Three Dads and One Mom"(or whatever the title is.)

Staring: Kim Yoo Jin as Song Na Young (Lizette) Jo Hyun Jae as Han Soo Hyun (Jake) Jae Hee as Choi Kwang Hee (Jayden) Shin Sung Rok as Na Hwang Kyung Tae (Ariel)

**_Warnings:_** Just some gender bender, mild language, one-shot slash and OOC-ness. Not to mention each character going bonkers once in awhile.:D

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Four Founders. But I do own Mr. Hufflepuff, the medi-wizard(OK! I've chosen a name for the 's Timothy Pierre(Pi-e-re). What do you think.:D) I also own the Jeremy and his parents, Isabella and Derrick. And the brown cat,too. .^_^ READ ON!!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Silver lining_

Salazar Slytherin was busy signing documents in his home-office. Apparently he had to settle a deal between a merchant and a widower who wanted to sell his land.

"Another mediocre job for the day." He sighed to himself as he continued arranging the paperwork. And how in Merlin's name did he consider this as mediocre as he stated? Surely such responsibility would be immense. But to him, this was like completing an everyday errand like going to the market or getting a haircut. (A hair cut? As if he'd ever consider doing that!) And this may explain it.

***

Since the beginning of his career as Head deputy of Wizard Compromises, never has anyone had a better record. He has handled settlements between Scottish, English and possibly foreign business men alike, arguments between negotiators, and counsel on better strategies and negotiating tactics. His charms and intellectual capacity always lures him to favoritism in the world of business. And to top it all, Salazar was gorgeous—sleek black, alluring emerald eyes, pale complexion as radiant as moonlight, strong built and tall. Women would swoon and sigh as he's pass their way and men would most likely grow jealous of him. This made him almost perfect.

But comprehension to his position, his satisfaction of his rank was limited. The Wizard Council had decided that the best way for him to continue his work was to be moved into an office, right in his own residence. Now you might think doing your work at home would be a 'dream-come-true', but not for him. He had sought to experience work outside the walls of his domain of a home, but the Council did not trust him too much with such, for, they think, his cunning and ambitious ways might get the better of them and lead to disagreement between the members of the Council.

Of course, they wouldn't tell him, but Salazar was too clever and saw right through they're excuses—and with no mistake—he knew what they were up to. But he simply shrugged it off and pretended to be completely clueless to the matter. Then again, he wouldn't blame them. WHO could blame them?

And to think, he started as an apprentice with his older brother Sebastian, a well-known potion master in London, before he became a Deputy. And what an apprentice he was! Salazar showed such wit and obedience that he became his brother's immediate partner only after a few short months in the business! The potions he'd brew were of high quality and customers stormed their shop for more. Perhaps the credit (or the blame) was due to his interest in the subject, therefore making it his first career choice. During tutorial sessions in his younger years, Potions was one of his prime favorites, next to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmecy. When being lectured, he paid attention on every procedure and only fails seldom when the procedure is extremely complicated. But as he got older, he quickly mastered them.

Popularity wasn't really in favor of him, though. His family was noble, but due to a certain crime one of his grandfathers had committed in their early lives, they were considered mistrusted by some of the people—nosecone thought, MOST of the people in the wizarding world! You'd probably consider this unfair, but for a man like Slytherin, it was normal. He'd just go to his usual habitual, make up his everyday best at work and ignore them. They could get damned for all he cared!

***

This story may tell many that he prefers being a loner most of his time and may be rather sadistic, but fair all the same. This is almost true, but even he needs to unwind. So often, when given the chance, Salazar would go with a few comrades (men from the office or neighbors.) and either go to a party or just hang-out at one of their house.(But to most bystanders, they seem more like mansions.)

But to all of this, he stayed just. That is, until he had witness what some muggles would do to most magic folks (Burn them on the stake, being blamed and punished because of things unexplainable, and being shun from the world. Not to mention, they think the wizarding world was EVIL!) now made him stone-hearted to many muggles and muggle-born, or in his vocabulary, mud-bloods. And moreover, the people feared him more than any his family has experience. But strange, yet to no one's surprise, he appreciated being feared.

With all enigmas put aside, he unconcernedly continued his work with not the slightest interest. But as he read the signified contract the widower wrote for the affording of his land—fortunately, it wasn't signed by the consumer—Salazar gave a look of disapproval when he read, "'_This piece of land, of 50 acres east and 37 and ½ acres south, belonging to Alfred Trid Machelior, of the town of Yorkershire, will be bought at the exact cost of……700 GALLEONS!?!?!'" _He quickly jumped of his seat, crossed and unsatisfied by what was written on the parchment.

A look of inconsistent disgust was on his face as he grabbed his sleek greenish-black cloak, the documents and his oak wood wand before saying to himself "I can't believe that dim-witted dope actually insist on a minimum offer for so much land! Seriously, does he even KNOW how to negotiate?" He made a dash for the door, likely to counsel Mr. Machelior about the land's price. But just as he was about to turn the handle, a rhythm knock was heard and he stopped dead on his tracks.

Apparently, Salazar's temper seemed to have cooled, but then he hastily remembered why he was in such a hurry. He then resolute that whoever the person was, he'd tell them he'd tolerate them later after he's convinced his client to change the price. '_Yes'_, he thought, '_that might be the best idea.'_

He firmly opened the door and somewhat spoke, "Look, whoever you are, I'll have time for a meeting after I—" But he couldn't finish his sentence. As he looked upon his visitor, a medi-wizard was wearing white robes, with a small red cross on his left breast. His sleek brown hair slashed at the right and his ocher eyes meeting with Salazar's evergreen optics. The man looked temporarily surprised by the sudden discourtesy, but he quickly gave off a smug look.

"Quite busy today, aren't we, Salazar?" The man eyed the documents in Slytherin's grasp, seemingly reading his motive.

Salazar raised a delicate eyebrow and it took him a few moments, but he finally recognized his guest. He gave off a smirk before greeting the man. "Timothy! What are you doing here? I thought you had a patient to aid. Something about sperm cell donation?" He gave the man a friendly pat on the shoulders, but this appeared difficult because of the paperwork he was holding.

"Wait! How did you know about my client? And how did you guess it had something to do with sperm cell donation?" The man called Timothy exclaimed as he looked at his green-cloaked friend. No one was supposed to know! He had kept it so much a secret that not even his attendants knew about it.

Slytherin merely clucked and answered calculatingly, "Hey, no offense, Tim, but you're not precisely the best at consolingly keeping a secret. In fact, you're very easy to read." He chuckled again as the medi-wizard tried to fight off flushing his cheeks, failing miserably. "So, back to my previous question. What is your purpose coming here?" He continued. "And do be quick. I have to convince that bloke of a client of mine to change his land offering price." He said this as if his visitor was some negotiator he had to confront, again failing to hide some sadistic tone in his saying.

Timothy didn't know whether to ask of him, but he quickly thought of a strategy. He placed his hand on Slytherin's right shoulder before saying, "Maybe I could accompany you to Machelior's before I tell you my reasons."

Surprised yet satisfied with the answer, Salazar agreed with a 'why not' expression on his pale features. He and Timothy walked about until they came to a halt at the mansion's front door. Salazar was about to open it but looked his friend and asked, "By the way, how did you get in? This place is secured with wards even _I_ have no knowledge of!"

Timothy merely gave a chuckle and answered, "Your brother gave me the incantations to temporarily bring down the wards and I let myself in." He then snatched the document Slytherin was previously reading in his office and looked disgusted.

"You know, the guy should raise his price to at least 3,000 galleons!" He exclaimed as he gave it back to Slytherin. The green-eyed wizard cackled his reply to this coincidence. "Heh, now I remember how we became friends!"

The two men laughed loudly at the statement as they both made out into the outside of the Slytherin Manor.

* * *

**_Alright. I'm also not sure of how I describe Slytherin here cause I wanted to make him someone everyone can agree on. What do you think?_**_**  
**_

**_Next Chapter: One clue: wacky  
_**

**_If you have any character suggestions, feel free to ask.^_^_**

* * *


	5. Reactions and weird reunions

_**Author's note: **_Hey everyone!^_^ Lol, sorry for the long-term delay on the next chapter. (You can blame my school for that. End of the school year projects, test, requirements, etc... To pass school…You know all that shit!) So! Here's the latest chapter! This bit is where they all find out about the whole "Sperm donation" dilemma.

Brace yourselves, people! You'll be in for a loooooong chapter!

This story is inspired by the Korean television series "Three Dads and One Mom"(or whatever the title is.)

Staring: Kim Yoo Jin as Song Na Young (Lizette) Jo Hyun Jae as Han Soo Hyun (Jake) Jae Hee as Choi Kwang Hee (Jayden) Shin Sung Rok as Na Hwang Kyung Tae (Ariel)

_**Warnings:**_ Just some gender bender, mild language, one-shot slash and OOC-ness. Not to mention each character going bonkers once in awhile.:D

And guess which HP character's guess staring as a nurse?;P Here's a clue: She's pretty, was already dead when Harry went to school and stole something from her mother. So, got a guess there? n.n

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Four Founders. But I do own Mr. Hufflepuff, the medi-wizard(OK! I've chosen a name for the 's Timothy Pierre(Pi-e-re). What do you think.:D) I also own the Jeremy and his parents, Isabella and Derrick. And the brown cat,too. .^_^ READ ON!!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Reactions and weird reunions_

_At the Wizard Council…_

It was quite in a certain hall in the council. Not a single sound could be heard. Everyone was in their offices. All was quiet…

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WHAT?!!?"

Okay, maybe not so quiet.

A door somewhere in the hall now had screams coming out of it. Very angry screams. Very angry screams so loud they could have blown the roof of the underground building if it weren't protected by a magical barrier.

"Godric, please try to remain cal-"

"NO I WILL NOT REMAIN CALM! NO WAY AM I GONNA REMAIN CALM AFTER YOU'D JUST TOLD ME THAT!!"

Godric was now flushed with anger, redder than his hair and something no human has ever seen. And swinging his arms in the air from frustration. Paul had just told him about him being infertile and Helga being need of a sperm donation. From HIM! And to top it off, the young red-head was too stubborn about weird medical dealings, more so about babies.

Paul tried to reason with the young wizard, covering his ears incase another shouting session might start.

And hell, did it start alright.

"If you let me explain-"

"NO HECK OF A WAY AM I GONNA DO IT! NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"But why ever so?"

"'Why ever so?!' 'WHY EVERY SO?' I'LL FREAKIN' TELL YOU WHY EVER SO!!"

The brunette braced himself for a fit from his friend.

"I'm young! I have more things on my mind these days! I have a job and a reputation to protect! I've got problems form my dad trying to find me a woman even thought I'm not even into them! I wouldn't want to keep worrying about a kid who wouldn't even know about it real father! Especially if that real father didn't even want a child in such a manner in the first place! And above all, THIS WHOLE SHIMBAG IS COMPLETELY CRAZY, YOU HEAR ME!!!"

Just after the last part of that fit, the desk behind them broke off with a loud crash.

And now, Godric forgot the previous thoughts he had about settling and having a family a few hours ago. In fact…

He didn't want that at all.

"But Godric-"

"Give me one good reason why I should do this then, Paul!"

Hufflepuff sighed in disappointment at his friend's outburst, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He glanced upon Godric's flushed face before walking to a portrait of a wizard with a long gray beard before replying.

"Because we need a child, Helga and I want to be a happy family with that child. We want to raise it, care for it, watch it grow and give it all the love it'll need to go on through life. We want to be by its side, through good times and hard times. And I promise you this: You'll be doing it not only for me and Helga, but for the child as well."

As he heard this, a weight in Gryffindor's heart was forming. He felt rather guilty. Would he really be the only one who could give them children? To give the couple a happier life?

"Please Godric. We need this."

'_That's It.'_, the red-head thought.

"And you don't have to worry about your affairs with the child. We'll make sure he or she has a good education and a healthy welfa-"

"I'll do it."

Paul stopped when he heard those three words. His eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Come again?"

"I said I'll do it, alright?" the man's cheeks were blushing from being defeated in their argument.

"You…You really mean it?" Paul beamed and asked hopefully, his voice slightly shaking. His expression light up even more when Godric nodded his reply.

"Oh my God! Oh god thank you thank you! You have no idea how important this is to us! Oh god wait till I tell Helga! Thank you!" The dark-haired wizard said all this excitedly as he caught Godric in a tight bear hug, thanking the man non-stop. Godric tried to mumble a 'You're welcome', but the hug was too tight.

'_Heck, why not?' They'll be happy, right?_ Godric shrugged to himself as his friend continued to squeeze him in that hug. He had a weird feeling in his stomach again. '_Man, now I_ really_ feel like a sap here.'_

_****  
_

"So, is that all I have to hear?"

Rowan was sitting on Helga's desk as the blond woman finished explaining to him about her baby issues. Right now, the woman was flushing from having asked her long-time friend for help.

"You and your husband are okay with that?" He asked again, having a nod from his friend as a reply.

The blue-haired man thought for a few moments. He was reconsidering the situation several times in his mind, exchanging different outcomes with himself. He glanced back at Helga, meeting eye contact with her bright blue eyes. He could see hoping and uneasiness within those orbs. He gave off a smile and got off the desk.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" She got more confused when Rowan stretched out his hand.

The man chuckled and mentioned for her to follow him out the door. "I'll think about it. Right now, why don't we have a walk while we talk it over?"

A bit relief that her friend had reconsidered the offer, Helga fixed up her dress and followed the dark-haired man outside. While the walk, they stared talking about their old days at the tutorials, old and new experiences they had and a bit about their social lives.

"So, how are things at your department then, detective?" The blond asked as they passed a few young witches in funny-looking robes.

"Hmmm...There're some cases I need to file in and one that's currently in progress. How's your job doing for you?" Ravenclaw asked back just as the ladies caught sight of him.

When they saw Rowan and his blue hair, the women started giggling in a weird flirty way before hurrying off. The blue man plainly rolled his eyes in annoyance. But it did not come unnoticed by the blond.

"Mine's doing me great, to be honest." She shrugged. "Now, how's _your_ love life doing you?" She giggled the question out, receiving a snort from Rowan as a respond.

"Yeah right! Me and romance. Don't think so. I'm more of a "go my own way" man. Plus, you know how I feel about all that? Believe me, Helga. Knowledge is my one true love." Rowan said this with surprisingly consistent pride. Helga decided she'd had to ask about that later.

****

They were now outside the doors of St. Mungo's Hospital, although Helga couldn't exactly see why they were in the first place. She glanced back at her friend before continuing through the entrance.

"Why are we here?" She inquired as Rowan made his way around the hallway.

"Well, this IS were healers go to work, correct?" He said as Helga nodded, still slightly confused.

The woman raised a delicate brow again. "Still, why did you bring me here?" She asked, following the man through the hall.

She made a halt to a door to her left. Rowan turned to see his friend read the silver nameplate on the door. He walked to her before saying, "What's up?"

After reading the nameplate, the blue eyed blond turned to him. "This is the office of that healer who's going to do the operation."

The blue-haired man smirked before putting his hand on the doorknob."Well, shall we go in then?"

Helga looked at him in astonishment. "Are...You agreeing to my request?"

Rowan shrugged a bit before answering, "Hmm, why not? It'd be nice to have children, even if it wouldn't be in my possession afterwards. And besides, if it makes you happy." He smiled as his friend gave a kiss on his cheek and whispering a 'thank you' to his ear. It felt good helping out a friend.

After his cheeks seized from going red, he turned the knob before beckoning Helga inside. "Lady's first."

Laughing slightly at the man's tactics, Helga made a mock curtsey with her skirt and made for the door, with Rowan following her.

When they were inside, the two were greeted by the site of the Huffepuff's family healer, Timothy. But after glancing at the healer, they turned to someone else. Rowan's eyes flared and his fists clenched.

Unexpectedly a man with a pale, handsome face, emerald eyes, jet-black hair and dressed in green and black attire. Another with them was a young nurse serving tea.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE, SLYTHERIN?!?" Rowan without warning burst out before covering his mouth with his hand.

All was silent until the black-haired man decided to break the solitude with a smirk before saying, "Well well, Ravenclaw. Fancy meeting you here, hmm?" The man stood up as he held a smug look in his face.

Everybody else (including the nurse) was now staring at the blue-haired man, waiting for a reaction. Rowan continued to glare at Slytherin before get glimpse at the nurse.

She had long, straight hair with it slashed to the left, mystic blue-violet eyes and wearing long, blue and white dress and serving. She was probably by 16 or 18.

After his look, Rowan's eyes went wide with bewilderment before going back to Slytherin. "Humph! Well, suits you if I'm here then! If you have no business here, then I strongly suggest you leave." The man threatened Slytherin, only to have the other laugh tauntingly.

"Actually, I believe I should be the one saying that, you twit!" Slytherin teased, receiving a glare from the smaller man.

Helga interrupted the little warfare in front of them and asked, "Err... Do you two know each other?"

The two men glanced at her blankly. Then Slytherin replied rather tactfully, "My name would be Salazar Slytherin. And yes, I do know young Rowan here. A bit of an amateur for a detective." He yawned as Rowan's face reddened with fury.

"Oh sod off, lizard breathe! You make a lousy critic, anyway." Rowan humphed at the green-eyed wizard rather undignified, his arms folded.

He looked back at the nursed and gave a look of utter shock. "Helena? Helena, is that you? What are you doing here?" He walked a few more steps towards the young witch.

The nurse named 'Helena' replied, "Oh, good afternoon, Uncle Rowan. How are you?"

"I'm fine but…What ARE you doing here?" Rowan questioned again.

Feeling slightly out of place, Timothy coughed a few times before getting everyone's attention. "Err...I believe we all have some business here, shall we?"

Salazar sat back on his chair, looking at Rowan with a haughty expression. Blue-hair brown-eyes man surveyed the room before thinking to himself. _'Maybe I should've brought that cat along. He could scratch that smug look off Slytherin's face. [1]'_

[1] Just incase anyone's curious, they apparated the cat to Rowan's house before going to St. Mungo's.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for now. I have to go make the next cahppie.^_^**_

_**Next chapter: the gang is complete…almost then….Gryffie's gonna meet them all soon.*giggles***_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	6. Getting started

_**Author's note: **_Yay, another chappie for the story! ^_^ Okay, like I said before, this is where Gryffindor meets everyone. But how exactly? Heck, just read if you want to know. ;P

This story is inspired by the Korean television series "Three Dads and One Mom"(or whatever the title is.) Staring: Kim Yoo Jin as Song Na Young (Lizette) Jo Hyun Jae as Han Soo Hyun (Jake) Jae Hee as Choi Kwang Hee (Jayden) Shin Sung Rok as Na Hwang Kyung Tae (Ariel)

_**Warnings:**_ Just some gender bender, mild language, one-shot slash and OOC-ness. And in this chapter, some things considered mature (As in 'medical' mature). Not to mention each character going bonkers once in awhile. :D

Hey! Guess what? Another character's gonna guess star in this story. He's going to appear in the next chapter. n_n So here's the clue: Again, he was dead in the first book, likes to rabble on about historic stuff and was so old when he died that he fell asleep in front of the fireplace and died there.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Four Founders. Or Helena Ravenclaw (Who in this story is Rowan's niece and NOT his daughter.) But I do own Mr. Hufflepuff, the medi-wizard, Timothy Pierre (Pi-e-re). I also own the Jeremy and his parents, Isabella and Derrick. And the brown cat, too. ^_^ READ ON!!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Getting started_

_At St. Mungo's Hospital....._

"Okay, remind me again why I agreed to this?" Salazar asked irritated as he watched Timothy search his cupboards and cabinets.

Ever since he saw Rowan enter the office, he couldn't bring himself to remembering the reason he agreed to being a donor for the Hufflepuff family. Then again, this is Timothy he was thinking about. It could be any reason. Damn.

Again he yawned bored as the medi-wizard took out several packs of some weird medicine out of one of the cupboards. Everyone else stared at the said packs as the man laid the contents on a nearby table and gestured Salazar and Rowan to come closer. Both men came close and both of them had eye brows arched.

"Um, what exactly are_ those_?" The man with blue hair question as he pointed to the packs with a curious look. He really didn't like the look of those packs.

"Oh those? Well, they're drugs that will help in this whole process." The brown-haired wizard stated as he handed both men half the number of packs. Each now had 3 packs. "These are drugs that will help in stimulating your gentiles for the sperm extracting." He continued and almost laughed as both men in front of him gave weird looks, almost satisfied with they're reactions.

After a few moments of bizarre mental images, Salazar was the first to speak. "Wait! You mean we have to USE these? And how exactly do you suppose we should use them?" The emerald-eyed man reputed, almost yelling in front of the medi-wizard.

"And what do you MEAN about 'stimulating your gentiles', eh?" Rowan interrupted rather anxiously as he himself started having weird thought about the whole arrangement. Helga, who was sitting on her chair and being served tea by Nurse Helena, watched the argument with interest, and somewhat quirked.

"Well, everyday for the next 3 days, you both have to consume one pack of these drugs. On the third day, you both will come back to my office to start the first stage of the operation, which is 'sperm extraction' [1]." Timothy replied as if everything was perfectly normal, which in this case was the complete opposite.

"Eww! You mean we have to drink or eat this creepy stuff?!" Rowan replied restlessly as he picked up one of the packs, all the while having a disgusted look on his face.

"You know for once, I actually agree with you, nest hair!" Slytherin exclaimed, not caring whether Rowan heard the insult or not. "I know you've tried several medical treatments that were successful for most of your patients throughout your entire regulatory, but this has to be the most OUTRAGEOUS medical experiment you've come up with!" He barked out in front of the medi-wizard, almost taking him aback. But instead, Timothy held out a knowing look.

"There has to be better way than.....this." Ravenclaw complained as he held out one of the packs to Pierre, but the man still held his expression. Then he gave out a smirk.

"Well....," he mused. "You three could try the _natural_ way." He shifted his head towards the sitting Hufflepuff, who was now blushing, eyes wide, like she was in some musical audition in front of an audience. Green and brown eyes went wide with bewilderment. And then.....

****

Paul and Godric were walking along the long hallway of St. Mungo's after getting out of the Council and appareting to the entrance with ease. But even if it was an hour after their peculiar argument back in his office, the young auburn-haired wizard still had a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Oh man, this is it." With a groan, Gryffindor whined undignified as he and his friend came near a door with a silver nameplate engraved "Dr. Timothy Jeremiah Pierre, W.M.H.".

"Alright, we're here. Shall we come in then, mate?" In abit contrast to the young Auror's expression, Paul said this sympathetically yet beamingly. He held the doorknob and was about to open it when...

"WHAT!?!?!" A female voice and two male voices shouted out in union from the room. Paul let go of the knob and both of them took a few steps backwards.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?!" The female voice, which might have been gentle and soft if it wasn't yelling.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?! SHE'S MY FRIEND, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" The first male voice, which was young and rather Scottish yet noble, complained.

"I'D RATHER BE THROWN TO A PIT OF WOLVES THAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!" The second male voice, deep and sophisticated, yelped out.

Both the red-head and the brunette looked at each other before looking back to the door. Just then random insults, complains and other statements came flooding out from the door, each getting louder than the next. Some of the workers in the neighboring offices and a few nurses and patients gazed at them both and the door.

Feeling rather judicial and dutiful, Godric stepped in the center of the hall. "Alright! Nothing to see here, you gossipers!! Back to your stations before I report any of you to your main director! Move!"

After the young Auror stated this with authority, the on goers hurriedly went back to their business while the others quickly closed their office doors, afraid of what might happen to them if Gryffindor really did what he meant.

Paul looked at his friend with some admiration. "Whoa. That's pretty impressive, and you've only started a year ago." He complimented as he made to open the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah well, they taught me loads of stuff during my training. And yes, after you." Godric replied back and both men went into the room.

When they entered the room, almost everyone except the young nurse sitting at the corner, who was critically shaking her head, was arguing with one another. Paul was more astonished to see his wife Helga getting in the disagreement with their family healer and two other men, one that was blue-haired and brown-eye and the other black haired and green-eyed.

Godric decided to end this shenanigan before things get out of hand. He made a loud whistling noise, which made everyone shift their gaze at him and Paul. They were all very shocked even after Helga tidied herself and walked to her husband.

"Oh, Paul! You made it!" The blond woman gave the man a kiss while hugging him. Watching this, Godric suddenly remembered the thought he had that morning in the rural part of his home. But since it was already afternoon and he didn't want to be reminded of such, he quickly shook it off.

After greeting her husband, Helga fixed her eyes to Gryffindor and made a curious "Oooh" sound.

"Um, Paul, who's your cute friend over there?" She asked politely to Paul but it sounded teasingly to Godric. The boy was now turning redder than he was an hour ago in the Council. The others looked on.

Paul replied rather excitedly, "This is an old friend of mine, Godric Gryffindor. He's been in the Auror division for two years now." Then his eyes brightened up as they met with Helga's. "Also, he's going to help us get a baby! Isn't that great?" He said happily as he was hand-in hand with his wife.

But the woman's smile disappeared and turned into a vaguely worried look. "Oh, so you asked him to help?" She questioned and her look got more serious as her husband nodded a 'yes'.

"Well, why not join the club then, kid?" The man with green eyes acknowledged tactfully at young Gryffindor with a slightly amused expression.

"Um, excuse me? Wait, what just happened?" Paul questioned awkwardly as he met gazes with almost everyone in the room. Helga's expression turned more on the considerate side.

"Well, you see," she started. "This is Rowan Ravenclaw, an old friend of mine from the Glens, Scotland. He's a detective." She gestured to the blue-haired man, who waved sheepishly."And the man there is Salazar Slytherin, a Deputy in the Council and a friend of Dr. Pierre." She made another gesture to the green-eyed man, who quirked an eye brow.

"They, um," The blond continued, but was unsure if she should.

"Well, tell me then!" Paul said aggravated, to which Helga almost winced.

Helga wanted to finish her sentence, but was feeling rather frightful for the two new comers' reactions. "They.....volunteered in the sperm donation."

'_Looks like all of hell's gonna break loose.'_ Salazar thought as he watched the blond responded to her husband.

As soon as this was said, everything and everyone was quiet. They were all looking at one another, until...

"THEY WHAT NOW?!?" Paul exclaimed loudly, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Helga was expecting this reaction, but it was too late now. Paul turned to Rowan and Salazar with a confused expression before collecting himself. "W-wait," he spoke. "HOW is it that they volunteered? I mean...." He staggered as he couldn't finish his sentence properly.

The first to answer back was Timothy. "Well, I figured that the child would have to be at your at most interest, like good looks, stamina, and a healthy physique. So, I chose my friend here," He tilted his head to the now blushing and rather embarrassed Slytherin. "to help out in the operations. I do approve of him as an idle donor and-"

"Hold it right there!" Helga, whose confidence has risen even after her husband's rebut, debated. "I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. I've already chosen a proper donor, who is not only younger by 2 years than Slytherin, but happens to have top-notch brains and has more good qualities than I can count."

She affirmed this with some keenness of her friend, but even after the compliment, Rowan had a flush across his face and sheepishly lowered his head.

Godric, who has been quiet since the got inside and heard that both Ravenclaw and Slytherin were volunteering instead of him, he felt somewhat surprised yet relieved. He decided to take his leave.

He spoke rather nervously. "Well, since there're already two donors right now, I guess I should be leaving now." He made for the door but Paul pulled him back by the shirt collar.

"You're not going anywhere!" The man made a disapproved look at the red-head. Godric made a gulp sounds in his throat.

Paul then faced the others. "I'm sorry you two, but my choice has a better persona than those two combine." He motioned his hand from Salazar to Rowan, who both gave stunned looks. Now it was Gryffindor's turn to blush...for the hundredth time of the day.

"My friend here is trustworthy, loyal, compassionate, and loves children. And if you all had known him longer, you'd see that he's more than enough to be a great father. And I'm hoping my would-be child can attain his good qualities." Saying this with a smile, Paul looked back to Gryffindor.

After hearing this, the young Auror couldn't help but smile back at his friend.

Hearing all the commotion, Timothy interrupted by saying, "Well, since all three of you sound like good candidates, maybe we could come to an agreement, at least before the operation." He now faced the three said donors and waited for them to react.

All three gave skeptical expressions until Godric asked. "Um, sure. I guess?" He answered, a bit relieved. But again he questioned the healer. "Wait, what kind of agreement, exactly?"

Salazar groaned mentally. _'Here it comes. I just know it.'_

The medi-wizard cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, what if all three of you could be donors. Just incase the other's sperm doesn't succeed, maybe the others might have a chance, eh?"

Helena, who was quiet throughout the argument, took voluntary notes on the discussion, just like Timothy ordered before Helga and Rowan entered the scene.

* * *

[1] Actually, I have no idea how a sperm donating operation or whatever it is works. I just saw something like this in the Korean teledrama.

_**Well, it seems as the chapters just keep getting longer than the first, but if you want to read the story properly, you'll have to tolerate it. Gomen....TT_TT**_

_**Next chapter: After their agreement, the three guys do what the healer's said. They take the packs and such, each with their own reflections to the how gig, of course. n_n**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


End file.
